A Happy Ending
by Kelly 4034
Summary: They didn't know if their was such things as "Happy Endings" anymore
1. Sydney

Disclaimer. I don't own Alias or any of its characters. They belong to J.J. Abrams. The lyrics of The End of the Innocence belong to Don Henley  
A Happy Ending  
  
"But 'happyliy ever after' fails, And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales" -The End of the Innocence Don Henley  
  
She opened the front door to her apartment thanking that Francie wasn't up and that she didn't have to listen to her tell her to quit her job. She had just about had the worst day. She had gotten the substance, but a guard had caught her and she was now sore with all this pain.  
  
She was truly just glad to be home. She thought as she went in to her room. She caught a glance of the clock. 2:00 a.m. Only a few more hours and the city of Los Angles would wake up. She looked out her bedroom window and saw the road almost diverged of traffic. She could think of families driving back home from a weekend vacation. A mom and a dad in the front of the car just talking quietly as their children sat in the back of the car sleeping, not having to worry if they were going to be alive tomorrow. She felt ultimately alone.  
  
That was what this life was. Waking up going to a job where your boss is the devil himself, having a meeting with someone your not suppose to know. Going on one mission, but it really is two different ones, give the good guys the right stuff and the bad guys the false. She absolutely hated this job. She was alone in the world, or at least right then she felt like it.  
  
That was the truth and sure she had a good set of friends and stuff, but she wondered when was her happy ending. You know the fairy tale endings. Her idea of a good ending was not ending up dead. She knew that this life was dangerous and she defiantly wasn't going to make the same mistake twice by letting someone in.  
  
Then she thought of Vaughn. She had let him in and that was one day going to be the end of him she thought. She needed him, he kept her sane. He was more than that, so much more. She just didn't want to let him know for his own safety, besides he had someone. Alice. She really hated that name, but it was all for the best she supposed. Sydney Bristow wasn't supposed to have a happy ending. She thought she really needed to get a grip and stop this. She couldn't call him now. She would have, but Alice stood in the way, Protocol stood in the way, the fact that she wasn't supposed to have a happy ending stood in the way.  
  
"Way to blow what ten minutes."  
  
She decided that she would find a way to just accept the way it was, she had before and she would now. The End.  
Later.  
  
She was in that same room only a year later. She was sitting on the same bed. She looked out the window and saw the sun come up. She smiled slightly, it was nice. This was nice.  
  
Things had changed she thought. There were no more missions, no more lying, not more Francie telling her to quit her job, she had. Well, sort of anyway more like SD-6 had been taken down. She was a college English Lit. Teacher. It was nice. The freedom, and she wasn't alone, she thought as she looked at her left hand as a diamond ring sparkled in the morning sunlight. She was happy; she wasn't Sydney Bristow who had no happy ending. She was Sydney Vaughn, who did have a happy ending.  
  
"Hey Syd, how was the doctors appointment?" her husband asked her as he took a seat beside her on the bed.  
  
She smiled up at him and said, "It was great." She had a tone that you knew she was hiding something.  
  
"What did the doctor say about your stomach bug, do have a prescription you want to get filled for you?" he asked a little concerned.  
  
"No, it isn't a bug, actually," she paused before speaking again. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Your, we're.pregnant?!" he asked with a shocked, but excited face.  
  
"Yes," she said smiling. He was speechless, but his actions spoke louder than any words could. He kissed her.  
  
"We're going to be parents," he stated smiling.  
  
She placed his hand on her stomach and said, "Yes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She responded. Maybe there were such things as happy endings.  
  
A Happy Ending 


	2. Vaughn

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or any of the characters on it. They belong to J.J. Abrams. I also don't own the lyrics to Desperado they belong to the Eagles.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I didn't really plan on doing more, but then I came up with another idea. This is probably the last chapter though. Thank you again for the reviews. Also, sorry if it was hard to read last time, it just was messed up and if this is messed up too, sorry. I reposted the first chapter so you can read it better.  
  
A Happy Ending  
  
"Now it seems to me, some fine things,  
  
Have been laid upon your table,  
  
But you only want the ones that you can't get" -Desperado The Eagles  
  
He fiddled around with his keys to get them to unlock the door. He could hear the faint sound of traffic and Donovan barking. He finally found the key and went inside. He turned on the lights and just threw his briefcase and his suit jacket on the ground. He had had one of the longest days imaginable.  
  
He walked to the kitchen and laid out food for Donovan and he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a coke. He sat in his favorite old chair. He loosened his wrinkled tie and unbuttoned the top button of his also wrinkled Oxford shirt. He was just glad today had finally come to an end. He looked at the clock and it was 2:00 a.m. He had to be at work in six hours. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight though. He had to know if she was all right.  
  
As he thought about how his day had gone he just had to shake his head. Kendall had reprimanded him, more jokes for Weiss, and dinner with Alice. Kendall and Weiss he could handle. Alice was different. He liked her, she was great, a bit clingy, but she was nice. She was everything that any guy could want. Every guy, but him.  
  
He had wonderful things going for him; he had a job, a girlfriend, best friend and a home. But it wasn't enough. He wanted what he couldn't have. He had Alice or he use to have Alice, but he finally realized that he was stringing her along, by going out with her.  
  
After he saw Sydney with Will at the restaurant, he realized he was even more in love with Sydney and it wasn't fair to her or to Alice that he continue a relationship with her.  
  
He had ended it that night at dinner. She asked him why. He didn't know how to answer her except that it wasn't working out. It was a lame excuse, but it was as close to the truth as he was going to admit.  
  
He knew these days would just get longer. He was sick of it. The days of working through mountains of paper work, planning missions, and meeting with Sydney. He saw the meetings as the only highlight of his job. He wondered what she thought the highlight of her job was. He couldn't see one only that when it was all over she would be free. He wanted that for her so bad. He wanted for himself too. He was free, but at the same time he wasn't. He wanted things he could have. There might be a someday, but there were no grantees. This was his life. No happy endings.  
Later..  
He walked in the door from another long day at work. He heard Donovan barking, but her heard rustling around in the kitchen the sound of baking. He walked to the kitchen and saw his wife.  
  
"Hi, honey I was just making some pasta. Did you bring home the ice cream, because I finished the carton last night." Sydney said after kissing him.  
  
"Yes, Syd I got the ice cream. I swear I have never seen anyone go through ice cream the way you do," He teased with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, well I have an excuse I am pregnant and you know better than to tease a pregnant woman, especially one who can beat you up," She said with a smile. She stopped for a second surprised.  
  
"I just felt the baby kick," she said as she put his hand to her stomach.  
  
He smiled. He couldn't be any happier. He whispered in her ear, "I love you both."  
  
She smiled and said, "And we love you."  
  
He could think of a time of when he was happier, becaused their wasn't. He was finally getting his happy ending.  
  
A Happy Ending 


End file.
